Spartan 1019
by A Breath Of Fresh Napalm
Summary: Starts from Spartan abduction will possibly go all the way to Halo 3. Great story. Some humor, violence, future action. Review if you like it. Flame if you don't.


I just read a great book called "Ender's Game" it's an awesome book, kinda like Halo. You should give it a try anyway that and the Halo novels inspired me to write this.

**"Spartan 1019"**

_**-October 12, 2440; Northwest IN; America; Earth; Milky Way Galaxy**_

_"Is that him?"_

_"Yes Sir, I'm certain that's the boy they told us about, Charles."_

_"Hey looks kind of ... older than what they informed us."_

_"Sir, don't be mistaken, he's only five."_

_"What? Surely you jest! He has to be at least ten!"_

_"No, I'm serious...and Sir, please don't call me Shirley."_

_"...cough..."_

_"Anyway, the reports show that this boy has special powers."_

_"What kind of powers?"_

_"Ummm, let me see here...Oh! He's supposed to have a wide range of psychotic abilities."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Well we're not sure but there were cases of pyrokinesis, telekineses, and apparent mind reading capabilities mentioned."_

_"No wonder the people at ONI are so interested in him."_

_"Yeah, well we'd better go make contact with him."_

The two naval officers approached the boy who was relaxing under a tree.

_"Hello son, we're-"_

_"Oh shove it, I already know who you are. You're Colonel Richardson, and you're Admiral Stratford. I was wondering how long you imbeciles were going to stand over there staring at me. Geez! I've been waiting for days. Already got my bags packed and everythi- Hey wait, I know what you're thinking, don't do it!"_

**Blam!**

The boy slumped over in a heap beside the tree.

_"Sir! What the hell did you do?"_

_"Relax, it was only a tranq round, very powerful, should keep him out until we get him to reach."_

_"But Sir, what about protocol, what about the standard procedure? We're supposed to make contact with the boy then take him when he's not expecting it!"_

_"To hell with the protocol! This boy is the last hope for humanity, and we've got to break his habit of back-mouthing fast, or no matter how good he is, he'll never make it in the army."_

_**-October 17, 2440; Reach; Milky Way Galaxy**_

"Ugh...huh? Where am I?"

He looked around. He was in a room filled with many other children such as himself. Some were already awake, busy pacing around the room. Some were busy crying for parents that were nowhere to be found

"Oh! That's right that bastard shot me, why am I not dead?"

He looked down at his watch.

"Hey, where's my watch?"

His watch was missing and as he checked his pockets he realized that he was wearing clothes that were not his own. Suddenly, a large man burst through the door.

"C'mon ladies! Get outside, get in the shower, and get your asses in line!"

He glared at the man, wearing a camouflage colored jumpsuit. Instantly he doubled-over on the floor clutching his head screaming.

"EEEAAAAAAAAGGHH!!!!"

There was a slight popping noise then he stopped screaming, tilted over to the side, and laid in a pool of blood that was streaming from his ears and nose. The next thing Charles knew a white fog was spreading throughout the room. The children around him were dropping like flies.

"Knockout gas, I got to hold my breath...mmmmmmmm...Ah!"

He inhaled a large amount of the gas, struggled to stay awake the hit the floor.

_**-October 18,2440; Reach; Milky Way Galaxy**_

When he came to, he found himself strapped to a bed with a bright light hanging over him. He struggled to break the straps. His head ached, he wondered why. Suddenly, he heard a female voice.

"Oh, glad to see that you're awake now Charles. What you did back was pretty bad."

There was another voice there too.

"Oh, stop talking down to him Dr. Hasley. He's no ordinary child. Did you see the look on his face as he killed that Marine?"

Charles decided to play innocent like he had done many times before.

"E-excuse me lady, I don't know what that scary man is talking about. I never killed nobody or nothin'"

Even though he could not see his face he knew that the other man was positively enraged.

"You little demon, you know exactly what you did, we know all about your telepathic powers!"

Obviously that little trick wasn't going to work on him.

"Ok, fine you got me. I killed him with my telekinesis. But what are you gonna do about it? I'm just a kid."

"I was hoping you'd ask that."

There was a high pitched whine inside Charles' head. Then a burning sensation. Then a feeling of intense pain.

"Gah!"

Dr. Hasley spun around to look at the Admiral.

"I thought we were only supposed to use that if he got out of hand!"

"Is he in your hands?"

She looked down at her palms and then back up to the Admiral.

"You're disgusting"

"It's one of the benefits of being a high ranking officer."

They turned their attention back to the boy who was writhing in pain.

"So now you see, what can happen if you trifle with us boy."

"What the Admiral means is please behave so that we don't have to use that again."

"You see boy, the army don't play nice."

Charles painfully turned to the Admiral.

"I...couldn't care less...about the army."

"Well kid, get used to it, cause you're in the army now."


End file.
